poundfandomcom-20200214-history
Catcalls
This episode starts with Olaf closing Shelter 17 when a little boy is here to adopt a puppy when he said it's closed then Mcleish is off to the opera for the night then Olaf is explaining the Dogs are asleep inside their houses but they are wagging their tails Mcleish starts to leave so as Olaf their tails are very fake and moved by older Shaggles when Lucky spots Mcleish going to the opera when he told the Cookie, Niblet and the other Pound Puppies to chant the puppy's name Wagster then he runs to lucky to practice his 3 lessons like big puppy eyes, downward dog play with me pose and double flip nose lick then Strudel comes in with a human finder where Mr.Nutnut was holding when Sparky push a button to show Becky O'bann and her family then he teased him but Squirt was calling him nimrod then they escaped the pound when they arrive at the house Becky was putting out dog pictures in her room then Cookie gives Wagster a dog tag then he puts him down on the doormat then Ace is adopting a kitten named Mittens to a boy then the door was open then they left without Mittens and Wagster when Becky opens the door and holds Wagster around her arms then her brother found Mittens to take care of Wagster and Mittens then Niblet points to Squeak, Kugel, Fluffy and Tiny so as Lucky sees then Tiny and Niblet begin to laugh then Squeak told them to be quiet then he agrees with that so Cookie and Fluffy begin to fight then Ace told them to break it up. Then Mrs. O' bann does not understand who would leave a kitty and a puppy on the porch then the dogs and cats head to the window then back to the O'bann house the kids are playing with their pets then they watched them then she named him Patches but Squirt thinks Wagster does not have a patch on him then her brother called her Stripe then Squeak says Mittens is blind or not then they ask them if they can keep it then Mr. O'bann says they cannot keep them both then they were shocked then their father was right from no pets for two overnight was too much to handle then they can keep just one Quotes Ace: Hey! What are you dogs doing here? Lucky: Us? What are you cats doing here? Becky: So we can keep him right? Because im gonna call my dog Patches Squirt: Patches he don't have a patch on him. Boy: And i want to name her Stripe. Squeak: What are these kids blind? Wagster: Did i do something wrong Mr. Lucky? Ace: Hey! Okay take this! (Ace puts fake pawprint on the floor causing the floor muddy) Lucky: How dare you! (scratches the couch then the dogs and cats began to fight Tiny was working on the doggy teeth chewing machine then he spots Cookie throwing a water balloon and throws at the ceiling then cut to Wagster and Mittens are not doing a thing then cut to Fluffy turns on the slobber shooter and aims at the TV then cut to Wagster and Mittens are still not doing a thing then cut to Strudel who was scratching the wall then cut to Lucky biting a pillow like a dog Squirt and Squeak looked at the door) Squirt&Sqeak: Human Alert! Human Alert!